The chaos warrior
by kenneth van metre
Summary: When percy has nothing left but a sister and two friends who will he turn too. What will percys life become when he accepted with this strange man in robes invitation. Filled with adventure and suspense. Not sure what the paring will be yet but there will be a poll. READ rated t NO lemons here perverts.
1. chapter 1 It all begins

**Ok guys this is my first real attempt at a Percy Jackson story so please be nice. Also be honest. And remember guests can review. Everyone please review**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own percy jackson**

Percy was having an all around bad day. First his girlfriend dumps him. Then his best friend Nico goes on an amazing quest with his girlfriend Thalia. Witch he probably wont return from for a few years. Last but certainly not the least, Poseidon decided percy didn't need to come back to the palace for training anymore because he was already good enough. He felt like everyone he cared about was abandoning him. He wanted to leave, but he couldn't he still had people that he cared about. His sister Alayna or Ally was still here. He had to teach her how to use her powers so leaving was not an option.

Percy thought about this while he was eating his dinner in the dining pavilion. With his sister Ally. "Hey Perce whatcha thinking about." Percy looked at his half sister. "I've just been having a rough day. You know. First think in the morning Annabeth dumps me. Then Nico and Thalia leave. Then to top it all off Poseidon kicks me out of the castle."

"I'm sorry Perce. You don't have to do practice today if you don't want to." Ally looked sadly at Percy. "No, i`m not going to let my bad day ruin practice. In fact I think practice will cheer me up." Percy smiled a bit

**A/N am I doing the whole dialog thing right. If not please say rather you would rather have each piece of dialog on every line. Or keep it like it is. Thanks. Out**

"Come on lets go to the secluded beach area." Percy picked up his plated and put it on top of the trashcan. Ally followed suit and soon the pair was headed to the beach. "Man I love the beach. I don't know why it's just so calming and refreshing. I guess it's a child of Poseidon thing. Right." Percy looked at Ally "yah I guess it is. I don't really." Percy got an angry look on his face. "If only Poseidon didn't kick me I could ask him for you." Percy balled his fist remembering all the things that had happened. He wasn't paying much attention as they walked there.

"Hey Perce can we take the shortcut through the forest." Percy grinned. "Race you." Percy took off running towards the beach spot they use. "You dirty rascal". Ally ran with all her might and started catching up to Percy. When ally and Percy were neck and neck Ally looked at Percy and stuck her tongue out. Ally pulled ahead and broke through the tree line. "Oh my god."

"What. What is it Ally."

"Percy don't you dare come through those trees."

"Oh ally what are you doing here."

"Ally was that Annabeths voice." Percy went onto the beach. Mark the son of Zues was hurriedly putting on clothes and Annabeth was doing the same. "WHAT THE HELL ANNABETH. YOU LEFT ME FOR HIM." Percy was furious. The sky immediately darkened and a giant wave pounded the shore.

"Percy calm down." Ally was trying her best to calm the waters both physically and emotionally. "Percy its not what it looks like." Annabeth said as she buttoned up her shirt. "Not what it looks like. Of course its what it looks like. Just tell me one thing how long have you been seeing him." Percy said in barley a whisper. "We have been together for 8 months. Stupid Jackson, Annabeth never loved you." Percy swept mark out to sea with a wave and then stuck him in a riptide.

"Annabeth is this true." You could barley hear Percy. "I thought there was still a chance for us. I bought you a ring." Annabeth gasped "Percy I had no idea. Its just that you didn't want to have sex before marriage and… well I wanted to have sex." Tears began to stream down percys face. "Practice is cancelled. Permanently." Percy summoned a vortex of water and flew into the air. "Annabeth you stupid mutt. Cant you see how much he cared for you. You RUINED his life." Ally stormed off. Annabeth began to sob. "I'm so sorry." She whispered over and over again.

Mark washed up on the shore and walked over to Annabeth. "Its ok babe you still got me." Annabeth looked at mark. "GO AWAY. You ruined everything. I don't even know why I listened to you in the first place. I hate you." Mark looked surprised "you're going to regret this. Ill give you one last chance." Annabeth screamed "GO AWAY." Mark stormed off the same way as percy.

TEEHEE

Percy's POV

I can't believe that just happened. I've lost everything. Now all ive got is my sister. I probably even lost her to. Poseidon's is going to recruit her to go train at the castle. I knew exactly why he wanted me gone. So he can replace me with Ally. Now im in this dirty Alley With no were to go. I guess I have no obligations now I can go anywhere I want.

I jump at a small cracking noise and look to my left. There is a man sitting there. He's wearing a suit but it's like no suit ive ever seen before. There are planets and stars that swirl around on it. Like the planetarium my mom once took me to. Its too bad she moved to California to get that script-writing job. The man speaks. "Percy. I take it you've had a pretty rough day. Judging by your tearstained face and slumping in an alley." I snorted, " you don't say." "Well how would you like a new beginning." I looked curiously at the man. "What do you mean and what is your name."?

"My name is chaos, creator of the universe." I immediately got on my knees and bowed. "Get up get up. No need for any of those shenanigans."

"Sir what do you mean by new beginning."

"Ill take you to my palace and give you my blessing. Something ive done to only 1 other person in my lifetime. That was the first primordial. Also I want you to lead my army. I want you to hand pick all of the soldiers of said army"

I thought about it for a second. "Ill do it." My own life sucked so badly right now. I needed the fresh start. "Can I recruit my sister and some friends from camp." Clarisse and her boy friend Chris were the only friends left. Although they were not enough to keep me there. I still wanted to bring them along. They had been having a rough time at camp too most of the older campers were leaving due to being unwanted at camp. Some go to camp Jupiter some go to start their own lives.

The ones that stay at camp are not very popular and looked down upon. All except Annabeth, and that's probably because she designed the new Olympus. Well its not new anymore, its been finished for about three years now. The old campers didn't want glory or quests anymore. So most people just think they get in the way.

"Sure Percy. If you think they would be good soldiers then recruit them. Take my hand let us go to my palace." I took Chaos` hand and we were instantly teleported to the palace. It was awe-inspiring. We were in some kind of throne room. The ceiling must be at least 100 feet tall, with massive wide Columns on the side that are about 20 feet wide. The room itself was about 200 feet wide. The pathway leading to the main throne was pure amethyst and about 20 feet wide. There were too smaller thrones; one was made completely off sapphire with a sapphire path. The other was emerald and also very beautiful.

All I could say was "wow". Chaos chuckled.

TEEHEE

Gods POV in the throne room.

The gods had watched Percy's fight with Annabeth in Hestia's fire. They were now all yelling and shouting at each other. Percy was their favorite hero. They all cared about him well except for Artemis she cared for no man, but if there were a man she cared about it would be Percy. Zeus yelled at Poseidon. "How could you do that to him. Why couldn't you continue his training."

"Because I have to train my daughter as well and I cant train them both at the same time. I need to devote all my attention to one at a time."

"Well look what you did Poseidon now the boy left camp."

"Well it was YOUR son that stole annabeth away. So its your fault too."

"That boy will have consequences. Sever consequences. ATHENA it's your daughter. How could she do something like this? Simply because Percy wouldn't have sex before marriage."

Hera piped up. "I admire him for that."

Aphrodite sighed, "well I guess that ruins my chances."

Hera scoffed "you never had any chance with that boy. He's too attached with Annabeth. And Athena you need to teach your daughter a thing or to about the right way to do things. You should not have sex before marriage."

Athena scowled "shut up Zeus and Poseidon." They were still arguing. "I had no idea this was going on. When were done here I'm going to teach her a thing or two about relationships."

Aphrodite stomped her foot. "and im going to help. He's so romantic. To think, he was going to propose."

Artemis rolled her eyes at Aphrodite's shenanigans.

Hermes spoke up. "Man that dude does not know what he's missing." He high fived Apollo. Artemis smacked Apollo upside the head.

"I respect him immensely for it. If there was ever a man worthy of my respect it is he.

"Quiet all of you look into the fire." Athena shushed everyone and they looked into the fire. A man was speaking to Percy.

"Who is that? Poseidon go retrieve Percy" Zeus said worriedly. Poseidon flashed out, but it was too late Percy and the man had disappeared from the fire. Now all it was was was a fire.

**Ok everyone ****PLEASE REVIEW**** that will help out a lot. It motivates me to write. **

**Byebye**

**Kenvanme…**


	2. polls

G**o to my profile to do polls for this story**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for reviewing. I was not excpecting anyone to review the first day it was up but they did. And for that I thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own percy Jackson**

**Chapter 2**

**Percys pov**

Percy was dazzled by the sights of the palace. The only problem was that it was strangely quiet. He mentions this to chaos.

"Yes it is. I feel very lonely here. That is why I brought you here. Well a piece at least. I really do feel that there is war coming. Maybe not today, maybe not in a hundred years but war is coming." Percy followed chaos into what looked like a modern day conference room. "Percy we need to talk about certain things." Chaos gestured to a comfy looking armchair to the right of the head of the table.

"You are going to be the commander of my armies. There might be multiple armies. There are certain perks that come with be commander of my army. First of all, you will get my full blessing." Percy gasped. "You can imagine how powerful it would make you considering that I am the creator of the universe and all. The only other being to ever receive this was Erebus. He was my first creation. He personified darkness, which was all that was here when he was created. He is very powerful, but I think he will be on our side in the upcoming war. I am his father, as he is my son. We have a very close bond. However after a while Erebus began to get lonely. So I created Nyx for him. She personifies the night. Darkness and night are closely intertwined."

Percy was in shock. "I am to know all of this. How many beings in existence now this." Chaos smiled. "Not many Perseus not many. That is enough for today. You will receive a daily history lesson in creation and in earth history. You will also receive a lesson in math and many other subjects." Percy groaned. "Not math Chaos. I thought I was coming here to prepare for war."

"You are perseus. A good commander needs the strength and knowledge to lead his troops. I know you have led troops before, but never have you led an entire army like my will be." Percy began to say something. "Wait I still have more to tell you." Percy sighed. "I will allow you to begin to select people for my army in two weeks. In that time it will be decided if I will allow you to keep my blessing or if I will send you back to earth. The next two weeks will be extremely challenging. Will you except or not." Percy mulled it over for a minute. "If I do this, I can prove my worth. Then everyone will have to except me." Percy looked over at chaos. "Ill do it." He said it with conviction. He was prepared for what was to come.

"Ok. Great, this is how your schedule will be. First thing in the morning you will train with me, using your newfound powers. Then we will train using different types of weapons and armor in different types of combat simulations. Then you will have a math lesson. Trust me it wont be as hard as you think. When you receive my blessing it is like getting blessed by all the gods, titans, and Primordals. Granted, it wont be a full blessing of each. Yet you will be competent with all of them." Percy nodded a few times

"Then when you finish math I will give you a creation history lesson. Then an earth history lesson. When that is over I will let you take a break for a short period of time. You may do whatever you like with this time. Then I will teach you other skills you need to know. After that the final thing of your day will be to observe all the heroes on earth. You will have to decide wich ones you will pick."

"Oh yeah one last thing I forget to mention. When I bless you you will get the passive abilities of the deity's. Only some aggressive abilities. You will keep your waterpowers. You will also have control over energy. That is all though. Do not be disappointed though. You will learn much about energy in your science class. Now I will show you to your quarters." Chaos led him to a long hallway that seemed to stretch on forever. "This room here will be your suite." Chaos pointed to a door that said one. He opened it for Percy. "Oh my." Percy was astounded. Everything in this palace was amazing. His room was suspended in water. The entire room was filled with water. Not only that it was seawater. There was just one problem. "What if I want to invite someone in."?

"Just think about it being dry." Percy shut his eyes and suddenly the entire room was normal. Percy thought that it must work the opposite way as well. He shut his eyes again and the entire room was suspended in water. Chaos chuckled "you figured it out pretty quickly. Ill leave you to yourself now. You have a lot to think about. Chaos walked away to his own chambers. Percy waited until chaos was out of site and then whooped. He jumped into the giant swimming pool that was his room and swam around.

He did looped a loops. He did things that most pro swimmers would have trouble doing. Then when he had had his fun he didn't even bother swimming to his bed. He just floated there in open water. He thought it was a pretty good ending to a pretty crap day. Percy realized that he was exhausted and closed his eyes. The water was like the softest pillow bed that money could buy. He fell asleep quickly.

Camp half-blood pov six months later…

Thalia walked around camp saddened. Her and Nicos quest failed almost immediately. They just weren't ready to face the challenges that Hercules had faced. The gods had told them if they could complete all 12 of Hercules` challenges they would be granted immortality. They now understood why the gods were willing to grant immortality to those who could beat the challenges. They challenges were nigh on impossible. It was like trying to wrestle a greased pig. The only difference is that the greased pig is the gigantic sow with a Drakons face.

The first challenge was easy enough. Since they had already done it After all. The lion was parading around los Angelos. The mortals all thought it was an escaped animal from the zoo. All they had too do was get it to open its mouth and then shoot it with and arrow. Nico posed as the bait while Thalia shot an arrow into the lion's mouth. The second challenge was much harder, the lernean hydra. We knew that in the story Hercules chopped off the heads while his charioteer Lolas burned the stumps. Nico summoned an undead legion to keep the Hydra busy. Then Thalia used her daughter of Zeus powers to throw lightning at the stumps. That challenge took a grueling 4 hours. The hydra knew what was up this time. Instead of letting its heads get chopped off, knowing it would get two more. The hydra wouldn't let any of his heads get chopped off.

Then there was the third task. This is the task were they failed. They failed at only the third task. They were miserable, and their parents refused to talk to them. The gods expected them to get to at least the fifth challenge before losing. That God darned cernian hind. That stupid freaking deer that Artemis loved so much. It was always with Artemis. They waited for a month looking for an opportunity in which to steal the hind. However they were demigods. One problem with being a demigod is having adhd. Well that certainly kicked in when waiting. They got impatient, and tried to get the hind when Artemis was still there.

After Thalia left the hunt. Artemis was very dispirited. Thalia was her best huntress. When they tried to get the hound, Nico received a thorough thrashing. Since he was the one that Thalia left the hunt for. Thalia received a deep look of disappointment and loathing. For Thalia that was much worse than than a beating. Thali would have gladly taken the beating instead of that look. Thalia was currently bored. Because she couldn't talk to Nico. He was stuck in the hospital wing. He had three broken ribs, a broken arm and a very bruised pair of legs. If it hadn't been for Hades, who got a position on the council after the giant war. Nico would have been thrown off mount Olympus. Hades was actually a pretty good guy once you got to know him.

"Thalia… Earth to Thalia." Clarisse snapped her fingers in front off Thalias face. "whaaa." Thalia looked around. She was in the arena. Must have wondered there while she was thinking.

"Thals. Are you ok? I know it must be pretty rough on you. I remember when Chris was insane after being in the labyrinth. If you need anything you we can talk right." Clarisee had a concerned look on her face. She was currently teaching a group of new recruits. "um… I was just wondering if you needed any help teaching the class. Maybe as a sparring partner or something."

Clarisee grinned. "Sure need to teach these newbie's what a real fight looks like." Clarisee turned to the kids. "Ok were going to be giving a demonstration of what a real fight looks like. Everyone move to the stands." The pit of the arena was a giant circle. It had a diameter of 20 feet. At the entrance to the arena there were two sets of stairs, one going to the left and one going to the right. The led to stands about 5 feet above the pit and continuing for another ten feet before the wall was there. The ceiling was domed, the top about 30 feet above the pit. As the students shuffled into the stands. , Thalia pulled out twister. It was a blade similar to Percy's riptide. The Greek characters ανεμοστρόβιλος were on the side. Clarisee and Thalia got into battle stances.

"on the count of three we start. Ok Thals." Thalia nodded. She hit a button on here wristwatch and out came aegis. Clarisee visibly cringed. "Oh comon Thals. That's hardly fair." Thalia charged clarisee and wildly slashed at her open flank. "First rule of battle. Its never fair." She shouted as she brought her blade around. Clarisee brought up her shield and it clanged against Twister. Clarisse stabbed towards Thalia with her spear. Thalia stepped back in the nick of time and got into another battle stance. Her shield ahead of her and her sword to her right. The pair circled each other for several seconds.

Then Thalia steped forward and brought up her blade. Clarisee rolled to her left as the blade came down. Thalia struck nothing but dirt. Clarisse got up and stabbed again with her spear obviously going on the defensive. Thalia brought up Aegis and Clarisse's spear shattered against the steel shield. Clarisee jumped back and whipped out the gladius that was at her side. Thalia whirled around and slashed at Clarisee. Clarisse brought her blade up and the two blades connected with a "Thwang". Thalia whipped her shield around and swept Clarisee`s legs from under her. Clarisee fell on her back, and thalia put her sword against her throat. "good job thals."

Thalia put twister back into pen form and stuck it in her pocket. She offered a hand to clarisee. Clarisee took it and Thalia hauled her up. The students sat in stunned at the the two before them. At the beginning of class they were bored with the safety lessons wondering when the sword fighting would start. One student began to clap and soon the rest of the students followed. Thalia smirked and gave them a bow. This certainly had cleared up her boredom and unhappiness. She was glad she had offered Clarisee help.

"That class is what a real battle will look like. Except that in a real battle Thalia would have cut my throught. Also in a real battle you will have more than one enemy coming at you at once." The class gasped at Clarisees gorey details of a real battle. Thalia added "although in a real battle your opponents will be monsters and will dissolve into dust when you kill them. Also they will not be as smart as a human being. Monsters are quite dumb." Thalia said. "Although you should not underestimate them." She added as she began to regale the tales of her idiotic encounters with monsters. The one time Percy saw a Telekehine with a little monsters lunch box. Memories of Percy began to surface and her eyes began to water. She excused herself and ran out of the arena. Percy's was her best friend and she had not seen him in six months. Their quest had lasted four months. Nico had been in the hospital wing for two months.

When she got back she expected Percy to be there. To comfort her, to be her shoulder to cry on, But he wasn't there. Clarisee was there instead. Wich she was surprised about. She and clarisee did not usually get along. Apparently Clarisee and percy were close friends. Thus they both mourned his leaving. They wanted to go search for him but dionosys had strictly forbidden it. Saying anyone who abandoned camp was not worth a search party. They were at a dead end there, but they knew one person who was almost assuredly looking for Percy. Poseidon! So they waited till the winter solstice when all the older campers were taken to mount Olympus. They sought out Poseidon and asked him if he had any whereabouts for were Percy was. "No. It is like he has completely dropped off the face of the earth." The two girls faces were agape.

"No he is not in Tarturus either. Hades has some ally's in Tarturus and not one of them could find a trace of Percy. The girls were at a lost. They continued seeking Percy in secret, but they had no luck. They found absolutely no sighn of percy. Until one day…

**oooh cliffhanger. I am evil. Yes I know. Anyways please review favorite and all that good stuff thanks. (: also instead of polling just review what you want to happen. just review any pairing. just no slash or gay stuff.**


End file.
